Hieis vow and Hotaras promise
by MiharaHiei
Summary: Hiei meets a new girl named Hotara and makes a vow to always be with her and protect her and Hotara makes a promise to never leave him
1. Who is she?

Hi! this is my first fic i've decided to put up so I hope you all like it! It came to me out of nowhere so I put it on paper and I hope u guys like it! at the end plz r&r! thanx!

____________________

Chapter 1: Who is she?

A young girl walked limply down the street, using her sword for balance. The girl was covered in blood. She was crying. "What.... happened..."

~~flashback~~

"Ah!...Hotara....get out of the way!" yelled a girl with blonde hair.

"huh?"

A blast of energy was heading straight for her.

Suddenly a group of three girls pushed her out of the way. Causing them to get hit by the blast. "No!...huh? they just disappeared."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! All of you are pathetic!" yells a mysterious man in a dark coat, his face can not be seen. He held up a crystal ball with the three girls inside. "Hm.... you seem to be the last one" yelled the mysterious man.

"Give them back you filthy bastard!" the young girl yells.

"Puh! you'll never get them back for talkin to me like that...... cause know their mine, a slave to me inside this crystall ball."

"No! Give them back!"

"Hm, tell you what, since i like your courage I'll let you go, with your life..... but I will return to capture you as my slave."

"Well since you want to 'capture' me I should at least know your name."

"Very well my name is Raiko"

Then with that said the mysterious man opens up a portal underneath the girls feet. It was sending her to another part of the world. The only thing left you could hear was her last scream.

"Takes care of that problem..... Hotara" with those final words, the man disappeared.

~~end flashback~~

The girl then collapsed......

Not too far away, a man with black and white spiked up hair, was sleeping in a nearby tree. "Hm? I smell blood... and its' close by." The man, known as Hiei, jumped down and followed the scent. It led him to the girl.

"What the! She seems hurt, and badly, considering her left arm looks as if its' been burnt and has scratches all up and down her arm."

The young girl had short black hair with red highlights. Baggy black pants, and a black tank top. She had a sword laying next to her black boots, with blood stained on it. Her arm was bandaged up with black bandages and was bleeding.

/ I better take her to Kurama, he'll know what to do/ Hiei thought.

So Hiei grabbed her in his arms bridal style and carried her off to Kuramas.

~~ at Kuramas~~

"Ugh! I'm bored and it's almost nightfall too." Kurama says as he lies in bed awake, and really bored. / Yuske invited me to go to Genkais, but I had to say no thanks...dumb... I should have said yes/ Kurama thought to himself.

Then there was a knock on the window.

"Who's knocking on my window at this time in the evening?" 

Kurama then got up from his bed and opened the window. It opened up to reveal Hiei and a girl in his arms. Hiei then jumped off the window sill, and stood to face Kurama.

"Hiei, what the heck happened to this girl!" Kurama asked as he noticed her injuries, especially her arm, which was bleeding even more. Kurama reached to grab a couple of bandages, to wrap up her arm.

"I'm not sure what happened." Hiei said as he watched as Kurama wraped up her arm. "But can you heal her?" Hiei finally said. But for some strange reason. Every know and then Hiei would keep looking at the girl. / she looks like Yukina.... so peaceful/

Kurama noticed what Hiei was doing. He decided to break the silence. "We should take her to Genkais Temple, she'll know what to do."

With that they were both off in a hurry.

end chapter

_______________________________

SO? How do yall like it? plz tell me in the reviews! this chapter wasn't really that good but i like it! So plz review me! Thanx to all who have read it!


	2. Genkais Temple

Hi! thanx to my reviewers! ok I'm bored so I decided to update! plz review my story and tell me watcha think!  
  
_____________________________  
  
Chapter 2: Genkais Temple  
  
"SHUT UP URAMESHI!" Kuwabara yells, echoing through the trees.  
  
"How can I, when you lose to a little kid!" Yusuke said, laughing at how Kuwabara lost to Rinku in the Dark Tournament.  
  
Botan and Keiko gave up in trying to stop them. Genkai sat on the porch telling herself how she got stuck with such dimwits. Yukina was at the other side sweeping the stairs. She was humming a little tune to herself.  
  
Hiei and Kurama ran up the stairs that led to the temple. Hiei tried to be careful in running, so he doesn't disturb the girl.  
  
Yukina looked down to notice Kurama first, before seeing Hiei. "Oh! Hello Kurama, Hiei how are-." Yukina didn't get to finish her sentence, when she saw the girl in Hiei's arms. "Hiei what happened!" Yukina said as she rushed to Hiei.  
  
"Not sure, but can you heal her?" Hiei said.  
  
"I can try." Yukina said. "Kurama, go get Genkai and the others, Hiei you come with me and take her to the bedroom."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* a little while l8er~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It is now nightfall, and Yukina was healing the girls wounds. While Hiei waited outside patiently right outside the door.  
  
Kurama had ran outside to get the others. He came back within a few minutes. Questions were being asked one after the other. "What the hell is going on here Kurama!?" Yusuke yelled impatiently.  
  
Keiko slapped him on the back of his head, telling him to shut up. Hiei just smirked, thinking of how she could have put up with Yusuke.  
  
Yukina came out asking for Genkai, and Botan and Keiko's help.  
  
The four boys waited outside. Yusuke was the first to break the silence. "Hey Hiei, who's the girl that you brought over here?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I found her unconciense (not sure how to spell that word?) on the side walk in the city." Hiei said calmly.   
  
"Well, I wonder who she is? Hey! Maybe she's a fighter!" Kuwabara yelled in astonishment.  
  
"WHAT!" Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke yelled.  
  
"How can she be a fighter! She's just a girl!" Yusuke yelled as he grabbed Kuwabara's shirt. Actually he was strangling him.  
  
"The fool has a point. She was carrying around a sword. Her clothes resembled that of a fighters suit, and from her injuries it looked as if she had gotten into a fight." Hiei said, disgusted that the fool had a point.   
  
Kurama just nodded in agreement. Yusuke, of course had a problem with that. Kuwabara stood back up, with a not too pleased face. Soon all the boys were fighting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* in the bedroom~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Will she be ok Yukina?" Keiko asked full of sadness in her voice. "I'm sure she'll be just fine when her wounds heal." Genkai said. Yukina nodded.   
  
"Well then I guess we had all better get some sleep for tomorrow." Botan said in full confidence. Knowing the girl will be ok.  
  
The four girls walked into the hallway. Where they found all four boys fighting.  
  
"YUSUKE!" Keiko yelled really loud.  
  
"Ah! Keiko! We were um.... just talking." Yusuke said nerves. The boys tried to pretend they were just talking. All, except Hiei who just ignored the three idiots.  
  
"Yah.... whatever." Keiko said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ outside~*~*~*~*~  
  
Botan left on her oar to go back to spirit world. Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Keiko left to go back to their homes. Genkai left to go to sleep in her room. Leaving Yukina and Hiei alone.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Yes." Hiei asked, turning to face her.  
  
"You can go and stay in the room the girl is in. Plus I would prefer you sleep in their. Instead of outside."   
  
Hiei nodded. He didn't want to say no to his sister. Hiei opened up the door to the room. He walked in and sat in the chair next to the bed. /I wonder who she is?/ Hiei thought before falling half asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ in the girls dreams~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Guys! Hey wait up!" the girl yells.  
  
She was chasing after three girls. One had middle length blonde hair with blue eyes, she was about Yusuke's height. The other one had red hair with silver highlights that went down to her back, she had green eyes and was a couple inches taller than the first one. The last one, who was really tall, had brown hair put up in a ponytail, with brown eyes.  
  
The young girl kept chasing after them. Then suddenly they disappeared, falling into a black hole.  
  
The girl ran to the hole to see her friends be tortured and beaten by the one demon she wishes to kill..... Raiko.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ back to reality~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The girl bolted straight up in her bed. Startling the once sleeping Hiei. She was breathing heavy. She looked around the room. Then noticed she had on a white spaghetti dress on. She then looked to her side to notice Hiei.   
  
"Who are you?" she said with no feeling, it didn't even show on her face.  
  
Hiei got up from his chair and said, "My name is Hiei, but the real question is what's yours?"  
  
"My name is Hotara."  
  
__________________________________  
  
Well what did yall think? sorry it took so long to review i was busy. so plz tell me what u think in the reviews!!! 


End file.
